File repositories may provide the services to allow the users to transfer large documents, images, music, and/or video files. Some file repositories, may offer the users streaming capability where the transfer performance is not an important factor. In other instances, transfer performance may be an important factor. To that end, files may be transferred in pieces, or chunks.